Our studies indicated that with weight reduction to Ideal Body Weight (IBW), intreabdominal and hip subcutaneous fat areas are the same as in individuals who are at IBW and have never been obese. Waist Hip Ratio (WHR) and waist subcutaneous fat area remain significatly increased as compared with those in never-obese controls. This study has terminated.